Goddess Cynthia
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Crescent Queen |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after an attack / 100% chance / Max 2 times |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 67 |atk 0 = 6400 / 10240 / |def 0 = 6200 / 9920 / |soldiers 0 = 7500 / 12750 / |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 80 |atk 1 = 7040 / / / |def 1 = 6820 / / / |soldiers 1 = 8250 / / / |max level g = 90 |cost g = 88 |atk g = 9856 / / / |def g = 9548 / / / |soldiers g = 10725 / / / |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 41072 / / |def x = 18600 / 37976 / / |soldiers x = 20600 / 41624 / / |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This moon deity loves high places and thinks her beauty and eminence is above all. |friendship = What a splendid view! I can look down upon everyone! |meet = Who's the most beautiful goddess of all? Me, of course! |battle start = I go where the moon goes! |battle end = D-Don't look down on me! |friendship max = Let the crescent moon remind you. I'm the most beautiful! |friendship event = Look up! That beautiful moon you see is...me! Worship me and I'll shine down on you even brighter! |rebirth = I don't need a full moon. A crescent moon is just fine! Check out this boat. It's fast, beautiful, and really stands out. Now make way! The Great Cynthia is coming through! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I found you. Now you must say who's the most beautiful. That would be me, of course! |likeability 1 = Beauty is the standard by which goddesses are judged! And who- ever ranks first is the greatest! |likeability 2 = You won't tell us your decision? You're so stubborn! Well, I'll forgive you if you tell me now! |likeability 3 = Just say my name, already! Wait, you're not thinking of naming another, are you?! |likeability 4 = Hm? You'll tell me if I'm that interested? I bet you really want to say I'm the most beautiful! |availability = [Rumble|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] [Tower of Mastering Finesse|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] Amalgamation [Maiden Training Ground 2|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Fantasy Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin Category:Previous Generation